Shadow of Victory
Shadow of Victory is the fourth book continuing the Saganami Island storyline, and was released on November 1st, 2016. The eARC was released on October 29th, 2016. Timeframe: February 1921 PD - October 1922 PD Cover Summary :The Mesan Alignment is revealed, and, for Honor Harrington and the Manticoran Star Kingdom, this means war! :Unintended Consequences :Sometimes things don't work out exactly as planned. :The Mesan Alignment has a plan—one it's been working on for centuries. A plan to remake the galaxy and genetically improve the human race—its way. :Until recently, things have gone pretty much as scheduled, but then the Alignment hit a minor bump in the road called the Star Empire of Manticore. So the Alignment engineered a war between the Solarian League, the biggest and most formidable interstellar power in human history. To help push things along, the Alignment launched a devastating sneak attack which destroyed the Royal Manticoran Navy's industrial infrastructure. :And in order to undercut Manticore's galaxy-wide reputation as a star nation of its word, it launched Operation Janus—a false-flag covert operation to encourage rebellions it knows will fail by promising Manticoran support. The twin purposes are to harden Solarian determination to destroy the Star Empire once and for all, and to devastate the Star Empire's reputation with the rest of the galaxy. :But even the best laid plans can have unintended consequences, and one of those consequences in this case may just be a new dawn of freedom for oppressed star nations everywhere. Plot The book describes the Mesan Operation Janus from beginning to its end, from viewpoint of all the participants - Manticoran, Mayan, Mesan, Verge 'resistance' and OFS. It also details the Alignment evacuation of Mesa and its PR strike against Manticore. Honor Harrington makes only a cameo appearance. Background This book confirms the Yawata Strike survival of several characters, including Ginger Lewis, Aubrey Wanderman, and Paulo d'Arezzo. References Characters Malachai Abruzzi | Gervais Archer | Joanna Agnelli | Hamish Alexander | William Alexander | Eileanóra Allenby | Jordan Allenby | Murdoch Allenby | Sandra Allenby | Philip Allfrey | Joachim Alquezar | Aldona Anisimovna | Guthrie Bagwell | Isabel Bardasano | Oravil Barregos | Kenneth Bevan | Andrzej Bicukowski | Duan Binyan | Kayleigh Blanchard | Lupe Blanton | Richard Bledsoe | Anderson Bligh | Markus Bochart | Helga Boltitz | Blake Bonifacio | Gregoire Bourmont | Michael Breitbach | Clorinda Brinkman | Andrianna Brisbane | Josef Byng | Jan Cabrnoch | Thomas Caparelli | Alesta Cardot | Frederick Carlson | David Carte | Michael Carus | Ambrose Chandler | Alexander Chapman | Lyman Carmichael | Ray Chatterjee | Rufino Chernyshev | Luka Chernyshev | Theresa Coleman | Lucien Cortez | Amandine Corvisart | Dalibor Čáp | Sandra Crandall | Paulo d'Arezzo | Rebecca Delvecchio | Albrecht Detweiler | Collin Detweiler | Francis Drescher | Ulrike Eichbauer | Jessica Epstein | Evigni | Amanda Farquhar | Rick Fernandez | Ansten FitzGerald | Jeremy Frank | Vincent Frugoni | Esteban Gibson | Franz Gillespie | Bruce Graham | Indiana Graham | Mackenzie Graham | Treysa Graham | Brandon Grant | Johannes Grazioli | Magdalena Grigoriv | Renée Guérin | Mateo Gutierrez | Marianne Haavikko | Edie Habib | Sheila Hampton | Damien Harahap | Honor Harrington | Helena Hashimoto | Klaus Hauptman | Abigail Hearns | Michelle Henke | Alfonso Higgins | Jacob Holowach | Junyan Hongbo | Glenn Horton | Roman Hruška | Volkhart Kalokainos | Daniel Kápička | Naomi Kaplan | Robert Karlstad | Ludwik Kezczyński | Augustus Khumalo | Jordan Kiley | Winston Kingsford | Jamie Kirbishly | Innokentiy Kolokoltsov | Karl Koizumi | Radosław Kot | Jarosław Kotarski | Karolina Kreft | Henri Krietzmann | Agnieszka Krzywicka | Bjørn Kudzinowski | Kurtz | Joseph Landrum | Bridget Landry | Anthony Langtry | Stephen Lathorous | Wiktoria Lewandowska | Ginger Lewis | Svein Lombroso | Kristýna Šimlová Louthanová | Kazimierz Łukaszewski | Toinette Mabley | MacArtney | Kirsten MacChrystal | Tyler MacCrimmon | Tammas MacClacher | Erin MacFadzean | Elphin MacHutchin | Steaphan MacHutchin | Fenella MacKail | Alastair MacKeggie | Lachlan McLaurin | Innis MacLay | Maggie MacLay | Megan MacLean | Ailsa MacMinn | Keith MacMinn | Senga MacQuarie | Tammas MacPhee | Jock MacRathin | Angus MacRory | Elspeth MacRory | Georgina MacRory | Keddy MacRory | Luíseach MacRory MacGill | Mánas MacRory | Peter MacRory | Raghnall MacRory | Seamus MacRory | Tavis I MacRory | Tavis III MacRory | Nessa MacRuer | Julie Magilen | Valentine Manning | Trish Mansell | Wincenty Małakowski | Estelle Matsuko | Benjamin Mayhew IX | Hieronim Mazur | Jack McBryde | Zachariah McBryde | Jacqueline McCready | Claire McGrath | Sadako Merriman | Catherine Montaigne | Alexina Morrison | Roarke Mullarkey | Nathalan Mundy | Amal Nagchaudhuri | Edward Neukirch | Agnes Nordbrandt | Tomek Nowak | Rajmund Nyhus | Quentin O'Malley | Tillman O'Sullivan | Tad Ogilvy | Adam Omikado | Frinkelo Osborne | Michael Oversteegen | Alton Parkman | Ragnhild Pavletic | Pawlikowski | Heather Price | Eloise Pritchart | Justyna Pokriefke | Rajampet Rajani | Ismail Reichart | Braxton Reizinger | Sheila Roskilly | Ranald Ross | Luis Rozsak | Karl-Heinz Sabatino | Tanawat Saowaluk | Victoria Saunders | Leroy Sexton | Hago Shavarshyan | Loretta Shoupe | Rosa Shuman | Josephine Siminetti | Frieda Simmons | Herlander Simões | Ludwika Sosabowska | Edyta Sowczyk | Roman Sowiński | Gloria Stephanopoulos | Brandon Stiller | Burgess Stirling | Teofil Strenk | Tomasz Szponder | Adam Šiml | Alvin Tallman | Aivars Terekhov | Sinead Terekhov | Vincenzo Terwilliger | Karl-Heinz Thimár | Zeke Timmons | Květa Tonová | Frederick Topolev | Ottomar Touchette | Roberto Tyler | Adão Ukhtomskoy | Ira Valverde | Bernardus Van Dort | Noritoshi Väinöla | Luis Verner | Lorcan Verrochio | Zdeněk Vilušínský | Aubrey Wanderman | Jiri Watanapongse | Weng Zhing-hwan | Stephen Westman | Marconi Williams | Elizabeth III Winton | Ruth Winton | Lukrecja Wolińska | Jeremy X | Xydis | Sakue Yampolski | Alecta Yearman | Yong Seong Jin | Raymond Yountz | Francisca Yucel | Yumashev | Andrieaux Yvernau | Nyatui Zagorski | Grzegorz Zielinski | Anton Zilwicki | Berry I Zilwicki | Helen Zilwicki | Szymon Ziomkowski | Włodzimierz Ziomkowski | Zuzana Žďárská Starships * [[HMS Black Rose (battlecruiser)|HMS Black Rose]] * [[HMS Charles Ward|HMS Charles Ward]] * [[HMS Dagger|HMS Dagger]] * [[HMS Defiant (light cruiser)|HMS Defiant]] * [[HMS Hercules (superdreadnought)|HMS Hercules]] * [[HMS Slipstream|HMS Slipstream]] * [[HMS Tristram|HMS Tristram]] * [[MANS Mako|MANS Mako]] * [[MSN Remorseless|MSN Remorseless]] * [[SLNS Jean Bart|SLNS Jean Bart]] * [[SLNS Sharpshooter (battlecruiser)|SLNS Sharpshooter]] * Marianne * Факел Planets Chotěboř | Dresden | Earth | Erewhon | Fattoria | Grayson | Halkirk | Kornati | Loomis | Manticore | Mesa | Meyers | Montana | Seraphim | Smoking Frog | Swallow | Tevye | Włocławek Nations * Republic of Haven * Star Empire of Manticore ** Star Kingdom of Manticore ** Talbott Quadrant * Mesa * Republic of Monica * Solarian League * Kingdom of Torch Other Amulree | Anatevka | Anti-Slavery League | Any Port | Audubon Ballroom | Battle Fleet | Bhaltair | Biuro Bezpieczeństwa i Prawdy | Broken Back Mountain | Buenaventura Tower | The Busted Stein | Caisteal Òrach | Calpurnia System | Capistrano | Cherubim Public Library | Chicago | Chotěboř yellow rose | Chotěbořian Public Safety Force | Conerock | Creswell Combine | Departament Ochrony Przewodniczącego | Dillard System | Eduard Beneš University | Eroica Station | First People's Bank of Cherubim | Foreign Office | Frogmore-Wellington Aeronautics | Frontier Fleet | The Golden Olive | Great Thinkers of Political Freedom | Harlach | Hauptman Cartel | [[HMSS Hephaestus|HMSS Hephaestus]] | Hotel Włodzimierz Ziomkowski | Battle of Hyacinth | Hydra III | Hypatia System | Hypatian Mountain Hound | ''Indefatigable'' class | Iwahara Interstellar | Operation Janus | Jessyk Combine | Kalokainos Interstellar | Kalokainos Shipping | Kellerman, Kinross, & Watts of Terra | komáři | Komisja Wolności i Sprawiedliwości Społecznej | Kondratii System | Krestor Interstellar | Kumang System | Lądowisko | Lądowisko Gazety i Kurier | Lądowisko Spaceport | Landing (Mobius) | Liberal Party | Loomis Liberation League | Loomis Prosperity Party | Battle of Lovat | Lucastra System | Lynx Terminus | MacNish, Tonnochy, and Duncanno | MacQuinnville | Madras Sector | Manpower Incorporated | Manticore System | Battle of Manticore | Manticoran dollar | Marianna Tours | Matsuhito | Mayan Federation | Maya Sector | Maya Sector Defense Force | McIntosh Popular Front | McIntosh System | Mendel | Mendoza of Córdoba | Mesan Alignment | Mesan Office of Investigation | Meyers System | mindbender | Mobian mountain sheep | Mobius Liberation Front | Mobius System | Monica System Navy | Monica Internal Security Force | Mount Royal Palace | Náměstí Žlutých Růží | New Tuscany System | newsfax | Nixon Foundation | Nouveau Paris | Office of Naval Intelligence | Ohlarhn | Old Tillman | Oligarchia | Owens Steadholder's Guard | Operation Oyster Bay | Pequod System | Pine Mountain | Pine Valley Park | pulser | Quillen's | Rappaport Industries | Red Fern Association | Rotherwal | Royal Manticoran Marine Corps | Royal Manticoran Naval Academy | Royal Manticoran Navy | Saganami Island | Sdružení Sokol Chotěboř | Seraphim robin | Seraphim System | silver oak | Silver Oak Cooperative | soccer | Society for Creative Anachronism | Solarian Gendarmerie | Solarian League Navy | Somerton Spaceways | The Soup Spoon | Suvorov Tower | Split System | Star Enterprise Initiatives Unlimited | Stowarzyszenie Eksporterów Owoców Morza | sting ship | Swallow possum | Swallow System | Szpital Marii Urbańskiej | Szymański i Synowie | Talbott Station | Talbott Cluster | Tallulah Corporation | Tallulah Security Enterprises | Technodyne Industries | Tenth Fleet (Manticore) | Terrabore Maximum Security Prison | Thimble | Three Oaks | Tiberian System | Battle of Tiberian | Tremont Towers Dragons | Trifecta Corporation | Trifecta Tower | uni-link | Uniwersytet Mikołaja Kopernika | Urrezko Koilara | Velehrad | vibro blade | vodka | Whitewater Hollow Outfitters | Włocławek System | Wonder System | Wydawnictwo Zielone Wzgórza | Wydział Kryminalno-Dochodzeniowy | Yellow Rock Prison External links *Chapter One at Weber Forums http://forums.davidweber.net/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=8183 Category:Honorverse material